russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13 makes a splash entrance
February 16, 2014 “We are not here to replace any Philippine international programming that you’ve been enjoying here in America. We don’t even want you to leave or abandon them. We just want to be added to a wide array of Philippine shows to make your viewing more enjoyable.” With these remarks, Lauro Vizconde, head of operations of IBC International, officially announced the East Coast arrival of IBC-13’s international channel Global IBC and INN International via leading U.S. satellite TV provider DISH Network. Remigio made the announcement Sunday at a press conference at the Embassy Suites Hotel in Secaucus, N.J., coinciding with the annual 14th Philippine Fiesta celebration at the nearby Meadowlands Exposition Center. With him were Kapinoy stars Drew Arellano, along with singers Dingdong Avanzado and Jessa Zaragoza, and Tessie Taylor, the sales and marketing of IBC. Global IBC is a 24-hour general entertainment Tagalog language channel, whose programming includes drama, fantasy, comedy, variety, game, gag shows, reality, news and current affairs, and sports. With the reputation of providing cutting-edge and trend-setting programming, Global IBC prides itself in its ability to capture the pulse of the Filipino people. INN International is also a 24-hour Tagalog language channel dedicated to bringing the latest in news and Philippine sports. This news and current affairs, public service, business, and sports channel keeps Filipinos across the globe updated on the latest national and international news and current events, as well as the public service, business local sports scene. Taylor said DISH Network is the first satellite provider in North America to carry IBC-13’s two international channels, Global IBC and INN International. Both channels will be made available under DISH Network’s new programming brand, “Dish Ko ‘To,” aimed specifically at the overseas Filipino community, he said. Lauro also said that IBC chairman Hise Avellana envisions the network to become an encompassing media provider and digital leader, and create a multimedia conglomerate in the long-term. The U.S. launch is part of the network’s aggressive expansion and long-term commitment to reach more than 12 million Filipinos outside of the Philippines, he said. Basiao added that U.S. Pinoys can help IBC-13 expand by calling their preferred Pay-TV operator and ask for Global IBC and INN International. Chairman Jose Avellana in a conference after the stockholders meeting said that: "We have existing relationships with TV broadcasters around the region. We want to get our programs, in primetime," he said. Also announced was the new program line-up of the network for the second half of 2014 that will surely change the face of Pinoy prime time, according to Taylor. Among the shows mentioned are the first-ever fantasy series Janella in Wonderland starring Janella Salvador as a mermaid tale, APO Tanghali Na!, the newest noontime show hosted by the return of APO Hiking Society with Rica Peralejo, Bela Padilla, Antoinette Taus, Alfred Vargas, Bianca Manalo, Ramon Bautista and Brod Pete; the fantasy anthology series Tasya Fantasya, the drama anthology Love Notes hosted by love adviser Joe D'Mango featuring weekly real-life love stories sending through letters; and the game show The Million Second Quiz hosted by Robi Domingo. “The network will continue to challenge what seems to be a repetition of the usual prime time formula,” said Tessie. “We hope the viewers rediscover what they enjoy most about television through our shows.” For more information, visit www.kapatidtv.com or e-mail international@ibc.com.ph. Tessie Taylor, sales and marketing head of IBC-13, addresses the Fil-Am media at the Embassy Suites Hotel in Secaucus, N.J. on Feb. 9. Also in photo are (from left) Dingdong Avanzado, Lani Misalucha and Drew Arellano. (Photo by Elton Lugay) Janella in Wonderland (Janella Salvador) (print ad); Global IBC (from down): Janella in Wonderland (Janella Salvador), PBA, Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? (Drew Arellano), Joe D'Mango's Love Notes (Joe D'Mango), Maya Loves Sir Chief (Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap), T.O.D.A.S. (Joey de Leon, Cristine Reyes, Keempee de Leon, Victor Anastacio, Hans Mortel, Carlos Agassi), Born to be a Superstar (Anja Aguilar)